leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Yasuo/Background
Male |race = Human |birthplace = Ionia |residence = Ionia (Of no fixed abode) |occupation = Wanderer (Former Guard of an Ionian Elder) |faction = Independent |allies = |friends = |rivals = Riven |related = The Unforgiven A Sword without a Sheath }} Lore Main= Yasuo is a man of resolve, an agile swordsman who wields the wind itself to cut down his foes. But this once proud warrior has been disgraced by a false accusation and forced into a desperate fight for survival. With the world turned against him, he will do everything in his power to bring the guilty to justice and restore his honor. Once a brilliant pupil at a renowned Ionian sword school, Yasuo was the only student in a generation to master the legendary wind technique. Many believed he was destined to become a great hero. However, his fate was changed forever when Noxus invaded. Yasuo was charged with guarding an Ionian Elder, but, foolishly believing his blade alone could make the difference, left his post to join the fray. By the time he returned, the Elder had been slain. Disgraced, Yasuo willingly turned himself in, prepared to pay for his failure with his life. He was shocked, however, to find himself accused not just of dereliction, but of the murder itself. Though confused and racked with guilt, he knew the assassin would go unpunished if he did not act. Yasuo raised his sword against the school and fought his way free, knowing his treason would turn all of Ionia against him. Now truly alone for the first time in his life, he set out to find the Elder's real killer. Yasuo spent the next several years wandering the land, seeking any clue that might lead him to the murderer. All the while, he was relentlessly hunted by his former allies, continually forced to fight or die. His mission drove him ever forward, until he was tracked down by the one foe he dreaded most – his own brother, Yone. Bound by a common code of honor, the two warriors bowed and drew their swords. Silently they circled one another under the moonlight. When they finally charged forward, Yone was no match for Yasuo; with a single flash of steel he cut his brother down. Yasuo dropped his weapon and rushed to Yone's side. Overcome with emotion, he demanded to know how his own kin could think him guilty. Yone spoke: “The Elder was killed by a wind technique. Who else could it be?” Understanding swept over Yasuo as he suddenly realized why he had been accused. He professed his innocence once more and begged his brother's forgiveness. Tears streamed down Yasuo's face as his brother passed in his arms. Yasuo buried Yone under the rising sun, but could take no time to mourn. Others would be after him before long. His brother's revelation had given Yasuo newfound purpose; he now had the clue that would lead to the true killer. Swearing an oath, he gathered his belongings and, with one last look at Yone's grave, set out with the wind at his back. | '''Yasuo'}} |-| Extended= A Sword Without a SheathA Sword Without a Sheath :Narrated by Yone, brother. What is a sword without the man behind it? Teaching a swordsman to kill is simple. The true challenge lies in teaching him not to kill. When I watched my young brother Yasuo begin training, he breathed life into the blade at first touch. One heard whispers in the halls comparing him to the sword masters of old. But as he grew and his skills increased, so did his ego. He was impetuous and boastful; he ignored our master's lessons and knew nothing of patience. Fearing my brother had strayed too far from the way, I went not to warn him, but to make an appeal to his honor. I gave him a maple seed, our school's highest lesson in humility one Yasuo seemed to have forgotten. A seed is just a seed, but given time one may come to know the beauty it holds within. Yasuo took my gift, and the following day he accepted a modest guard post. I had high hopes he would learn the patience and virtue required of a true swordsman. It was not to be. Today, Yasuo committed an act of treason by murdering the very person he was sworn to protect. He has betrayed his nation, his friends, and himself. Were it not for my actions, I wonder if he would have been swept down this dark path. But my task is not to question; I must bear the burden of my duty. At first light tomorrow, I set out to capture a sword without a sheath: my brother Yasuo. Yasuo and Yone_sneak_peek2.jpg| Yasuo and Yone_sneak_peek.jpg| The Road to Ruin Delve into Yasuo's past and uncover how he became known as the Unforgiven.Yasuo's Promo :Narrated by When I was a child, my brother asked me: does the wind flee, or does it follow? For a long time, I chose to run, for death followed at my back. The people hunting me once called me their friend. Now, when they draw their blades, they call me “murderer.” One by one, they find me. The first was a swordsman of strength renowned throughout Ionia. When we were young, I saw him cleave a tree in two with a single swing of his blade. But he could not cleave the wind. The second was a warrior of speed and grace. Agile and cunning, she outran the clever foxes in the woods. But she could not outrun the wind. The third was a man of compassion. He taught me the meaning of patience when I was just a prideful child. My guide. My friend. MY BROTHER. How long can I keep going? Even the strongest wind eventually dies. But until then, I will not flee. I will follow the truth. Let the wind guide my blade and lead me to the true murderer – the one responsible for the blood on my hands. Quotes ;Upon Selection * Classic= ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Attacking * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Joke Yasuo tosses his flask into the air and catches it on his sword. * * * ;Taunt Yasuo grabs his flask and spits alcohol into his sword. * * * ;Taunting an enemy * * * ;Taunting an enemy ninja * * * ;Taunting an enemy * * * * ;Dance * :;While using * * ;Laugh * * * * ;Upon using the second cast of * * ;Upon using the third cast of * * ;Upon using * * * ;Upon using * * * ;When an enemy uses * * ;When an enemy uses ' * * |-| PROJECT= ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Attacking * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Joke Yasuo tosses his flask into the air and catches it on his sword. * * * ;Taunt Yasuo grabs his flask and spits alcohol into his sword. * * * ;Taunting an enemy * * * ;Taunting an enemy ninja * * * ;Taunting an enemy * * * * ;Dance * ;Laugh * * * * ;Upon using the second cast of * * ;Upon using the third cast of * * ;Upon using * * * ;Upon using * * * ;When an enemy uses * * ;When an enemy uses ' * * Development Yasuo_concept_1.jpg|Yasuo model 1 (by Riot Artist Maokai Xiao) Yasuo_concept_2.jpg|Yasuo model 2 (by Riot Artist Maokai Xiao) Yasuo_concept_3D_1.jpg|Yasuo 3D model 1 (by Riot Artist Maokai Xiao) Yasuo_concept_3D_2.jpg|Yasuo 3D model 2 (by Riot Artist Maokai Xiao) Yasuo, the Unforgiven.jpg|Yasuo promo page art Yasuo High Noon concept.jpg|High Noon Yasuo concept art (by Riot Artist Anton Kolyukn) Yasuo, the Unforgiven, revealed BY RIOTWENCESLAUS Yasuo Reveal Yasuo dashes to solemn victory, harnessing the raw power of the wind to elevate his unmatched elemental swordsmanship. A former member of an Ionian martial school and the only student to have mastered a legendary wind technique, Yasuo now lives a tempestuous life, drifting through Runeterra as he hunts the true killer of the Ionian elder he was sworn to protect. Passive= ;Way of the Wanderer Intent: Yasuo's critical strike chance is doubled. Resolve: Yasuo gains Flow as he moves – the faster he moves, the faster his Flow meter fills. When full, Yasuo activates a brief shield after taking damage from enemy champions or monsters. |-|Q= ;Steel Tempest Yasuo thrusts forward with his sword, damaging all enemies in a line. Successfully landing Steel Tempest grants Yasuo Gathering Storm stacks for a short period. The third stack of Gathering Storm causes Steel Tempest to send out a whirlwind that travels in a line and sends all enemies caught Airborne. If Yasuo casts Steel Tempest during Sweeping Blade, the ability strikes all enemies immediately around him. |-|W= ;Wind Wall Passive: Dashing replenishes Yasuo's Flow faster. Active: Yasuo creates a wall of wind that slowly drifts forward for a few seconds. The wall blocks all enemy projectiles. |-|E= ;Sweeping Blade Yasuo dashes a fixed distance through an enemy, dealing damage and marking them briefly. If Yasuo uses Sweeping Blade multiple times in succession, the ability deals extra damage up to a cap. Yasuo cannot use Sweeping Blade on an enemy that's already been marked. |-|R= ;Last Breath Yasuo teleports to a nearby Airborne enemy champion, briefly suspending them and all surrounding Airborne enemies mid-air as he damages them. Once he lands, Yasuo gains significant armor penetration against his enemy's bonus armor for an extended period of time. Patch history ** Fixed a bug where the third cast wasn't applying on-hit effects. V5.8: * ** Flow capacity increased to }} from }}. ** Flow generation reduced at early ranks to per units travelled from 46 at all levels. V4.21: * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 345 from 340. * ** Cooldown reduced to 4 seconds from seconds at all ranks. V4.18: * Stats ** Base health lowered to 462 from 512. ** Base movement speed lowered to 340 from 350. V4.17: * ** Fixed a bug where Steel Tempest was put on a shorter cooldown if cast in conjunction with . V4.13: * ** Shield duration reduced to 1 second from . * ** Cooldown reduction from attack speed reduced. ** Minimum cast time increased to seconds from . *** Attack speed needed to achieve minimum cast time unchanged (+114%, or +60% from items at level 18). ** Fixed a bug where Steel Tempest's whirlwind was dealing instant damage in the area of a normal Steel Tempest cast as it was traveling out. * ** No longer passively grants bonus Flow from dashing. V4.12: * ** Fixed a bug where the ability sometimes didn't count as a spellcast. V4.11: * ** Bonus damage cap reduced to 50% at 2 stacks from 100% at 4 stacks. V4.5: * Base armor increased to 19 from 15. V4.3: * ** Shield duration reduced to seconds from 2. ** Shield strength reduced to }} from 60 – 690. V4.2: * Flow generation reduced to 1% per 46 units from 1% per 40 units. * ** Now displays a maximum range indicator while the third cast is available. * ** Bonus flow generated on Sweeping Strike reduced to % from %. * ** Range reduced to 1200 from 1300. V4.1: * ** The 10% damage penalty now applies to . * ** Third cast is now automatically smart cast (as with the first and second cast). ** Improved reliability of the Sweeping Blade combo. * ** No longer blocks friendly . * ** Now grants maximum Flow on cast. ** Spell animation shortened by seconds. ** Now less likely to follow target's using . ** Bug fix: The cooldown is now appropriate tracked for the purposes of spectator mode and the interface. V3.15: * Added. }} References de:Yasuo/Background pl:Yasuo/historia cs:Yasuo/Příběh Category:Champion backgrounds Category:Independent